Famille Difficile
by Galionne
Summary: Un aîné abrutit, deux jumeaux complètement opposés, un chimiste brillant en devenir, une caissière à mi-temps, un artiste amateur et un benjamin dépressif. Voilà les sept frères et sœurs qui composent la fratrie Sommet; sept frères et sœurs qui s'aiment, se détestent et vivent leur vie du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. [Couples multiples]
1. La fratrie du troisième étage

**NdA:** Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenu sur ce premier chapitre de ' **Famille Difficile** ', fanfic qui changera très certainement de nom et que j'espère ne pas abandonner en cours de route pour une fois ^^'! J'ai pratiquement 5 chapitres d'avance, donc je me permet de poster celui-ci avant ma semaine de révision du BAC histoire de pouvoir continuer l'esprit tranquille.

Avant que vous ne lisiez j'aimerais préciser deux/trois petites choses: pour commencer, **l'idée de base pour cette histoire** (' _Mathieu et ses personnalités sont tous frères et sœur_ ') **me vient de la fanfiction 'Tell Me Why' de la talentueuse Woor Energy** ; fanfic que je vous conseil vivement (je vous autorise même à quitter ce chapitre pour aller la lire (si si!)).

 **Cette fic sera donc une histoire type 'Slice of Life'** , avec une multitude de chapitres courts, des hauts et des bas, des moments joyeux, des thèmes sombres… **Elle comportera probablement aussi plusieurs limes et lemons** qui seront signalés en début de chapitre et d'autres qui seront simplement suggérés.

 **Concernant les couples** … C'est une surprise! (trololo). Bon, en fait pas tant que ça si vous me connaissez déjà ou que vous avez le malheur de me suivre sur Twitter (mais pour ceux qui veulent vraiment savoir, laissez une ptite review et je vous dirais :b).

Et voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour! Sur ce j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 1 qui sert également de prologue à l'histoire.

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 _Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… Tic- Driiiiing-!_

Une main s'abattit violemment sur le pauvre réveil matin, coupant l'appareil dans son hurlement matinal alors que son propriétaire s'étirait en grognant. 6h30 du matin bordel… C'est pas une heure pour se lever ça! Pas pour un Sommet, en tout cas…

Avec un soupir lourd Mathieu se traîna hors de son lit et entreprit de s'habiller sans grand enthousiasme. Il saisit un jean, son t-shirt Diablo III, un boxer et une paire de chaussette qu'il enfila lentement et maladroitement. Ha, et dire que certaines personnes se disaient du matin... Lui était incapable de faire la moindre tache tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son café matinal- café qui l'attendait certainement dans la cafetière en ne demandant qu'à être préparé. Avec cette pensée revigorante en tête le troisième ainé de la famille Sommet sortie de sa chambre et fut aussitôt surpris par l'activité provenant de la cuisine; le bruit des tasses et des bols s'entrechoquant et des éclats de voix.

Surement la Fille et le Geek, vu l'heure…

Mathieu entra dans la cuisine et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait vu juste: sa sœur sirotait un thé mangue-framboise en bouquinant tandis que le jeune gamer buvait un chocolat chaud, emmitouflé dans son épais pull rouge.

A 17 ans, le Geek était le benjamin de la famille Sommet. Il était en terminal SSI; futur développeur de jeux vidéo à ses dires et doté d'un caractère timide, craintif et très doux. La plupart du temps il portait un jean, un épais pull rouge à capuche et sa casquette brun clair fétiche. Il avait toujours été très distant avec leurs parents depuis sa plus tendre enfance et, depuis le début de son adolescence, avait également commencé à s'éloigner de sa fratrie- sa sœur et le Hippie, son ainé le plus proche en terme d'âge, exclus.

Bah! Le stress d'être le dernier né sans doutes…

La Fille quand à elle à 21 ans était la seule sœur de la fratrie –d'où son petit nom- et était assez… Particulière. Toujours en jean slim avec son éternel t-shirt turquoise, elle vénérait des téléréalités aussi diverses qu'insipides- avec un faible notoire pour 'Les reines du Shopping'-; les romans à l'eau de rose et autres futilités sans intérêts. Pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas vraiment elle passait généralement pour une greluche molle du bulbe avec un QI de concombre de mer… Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne parle de psychologie criminelle. Dés que quelqu'un abordait son véritable sujet de prédilection elle se transformait en génie capable de disséquer l'esprit humain en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire 'thé mangue-framboise'.

Oui, elle était brillante… A sa manière.

Avec un bâillement sonore Mathieu se dirigea vers la machine à café et l'alluma, écoutant son vrombissement mécanique.

«-Bien dormit?, demanda joyeusement la blonde en soufflant sur la fumée de son thé.

-Autant qu'un étudiant en audiovisuel à deux semaines de ses partiels… Et vous deux?

-Bien bien!

-…Ça va…»

Mathieu soupira et saisit sa tasse attitrée pour recueillir son précieux élixir caféiné.

«Et le Patron? Pas encore rentré?»

Sa sœur fit non de la tête et reprit sa lecture.

Le Patron était le frère jumeau de Mathieu; 24 ans, brun aux yeux bleus, toujours vêtu de noir et indéniablement plus charismatique et mieux bâtit que lui. Il travaillait en tant que… Eh bien personne n'en était sûre exactement. Ou, plus précisément, la réponse changeait chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question. Tout ce que le reste de la fratrie Sommet savait c'est que ce n'était jamais rien de très légal…

Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu son double, une clé tourna dans la poignée et l'homme en noir entra avec un bâillement sonore, ayant encore travaillé toute la nuit. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, offrant un bref signe de la main à ses frères et sa sœur en guise de salut.

«-Tu rentres tard, fit remarquer Mathieu avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-'Fallait que je ramène une collègue chez elle… Un de ses clients qui voulait plus la lâcher.»

Il s'étira et bailla de nouveau.

«-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'vais pioncer un peu. Si quelqu'un me cherche je suis dans le canapé.

-Comme tu veux mais l'autre abrutit dort encore, tu vas devoir le bouger toi-même.

-'Pas un problème.»

Le Patron disparu dans le couloir et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, avant qu'un agressif et agacé 'Aller, dégage de là!' ne retentisse. Un bruit de chute mou suivit d'un grognement de douleur se fit ensuite entendre; puis des pas lents, lourds, trainants… Et enfin le Redneck fit irruption dans la cuisine en boxer et t-shirt, visiblement grognon, sa masse de cheveux blonds mal entretenue lui tombant sur les épaules et le visage. Il s'affala sur une chaise en bougonnant et marmonna un bref 'Salut…' peu enthousiaste.

A 26 ans le Redneck était l'ainé des Sommet et loin d'être le modèle qu'il aurait dut être pour ses six cadets: aucun diplôme (il avait eu la bonne idée d'arrêter l'école à 14 ans); des préjugés de merde; un tempérament colérique insupportable; un QI à peine plus élevé que celui d'une noix et l'apparence d'un ermite alcoolique consanguin… Autant dire qu'il n'était pas exactement la fierté de la famille. Il était partit du logis familial à 19 ans, avant de revenir comme une fleur vers sa fratrie 4 ans plus tard en apprenant que leurs parents leurs payaient un grand et bel appartement en plein centre-ville… Depuis, il squattait le canapé la nuit et travaillait comme déménageur le jour.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent alors que chacun prenait son petit-déjeuner en silence. Puis le Geek éleva timidement la voix:

«-… Qui est ce qui m'emmène aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-il en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son pull.

-'Peux pas, grogna l'ainé, 'Dois partir tôt.

-Désolé, j'ai cours ce matin.» s'excusa la Fille.

Mathieu soupira et reposa sa tasse.

«C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Va te préparer on part dans dix minutes.»

Le benjamin fit oui de la tête, posa son bol dans l'évier et déguerpit en direction de la salle de bain. Du temps où il habitait encore avec eux, c'était généralement le Prof qui emmenait le Geek au lycée. Futur grand chimiste de 22 ans, assidu, sérieux, travailleur; il était tout l'inverse de son ainé le plus âgé et avait un avenir plus que prometteur devant lui. De ce fait, personne n'avait eu le courage de le retenir lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'installer dans une résidence étudiante à deux pas de son université…

«Bon, tu devrais peut-être te bouger toi aussi non?»

Le Redneck renifla et releva la tête, visiblement encore à moitié dans les vapes.

«-… Hein?

-Ton _boulot_ , siffla Mathieu, Ta paye va pas se ramener toute seule! Aller!»

Le blond à coupe mulet grommela vaguement quelque chose avant de se lever et de retourner au salon pour récupérer ses affaires, laissant Mathieu seul avec sa sœur.

«-Tu pourrais être un peu plus tendre, soupira-t-elle en terminant son breuvage, Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas grand-chose pour lui…

- _'Pas grand-chose pour lui'_? Il est complètement con oui! Irresponsable et incapable de garder un boulot et un appart' plus d'un mois! Heureusement que je suis là pour le rappeler à l'ordre sinon il se serrait déjà fait virer depuis un moment!»

La blonde soupira. Elle s'apprêta à sermonner son frère; à lui rappeler que cela faisait tout de même 3 mois que leur ainé se démenait pour garder son emploi et leurs donnait l'intégralité de son salaire sans rechigner afin de payer sa part du loyer; lorsque le Geek entra dans la cuisine.

«-Mathieu? Je suis prêt…

-Ah, tant mieux!»

Déjà exaspéré par cette journée qui commençait à peine, Mathieu reposa sa tasse au fond de l'évier sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de lui répondre, sortie de la cuisine et saisit son sac déjà prêt depuis la veille au soir, passant ce faisant devant la chambre de son dernier frère: le Hippie. Il se levait généralement à l'heure qu'il voulait, aux alentours de 9h ou 10h. Contrairement au reste de sa fratrie qui étudiait ou avait un 'vrai travail', lui avec son BAC L en poche dessinait ou peignait pour gagner sa vie. Il tenait apparemment un blog où il exposait ses œuvres et prenait des commandes lorsqu'il en avait le temps… Pas vraiment le style de vie que Mathieu aurait voulut pour lui.

Mais il devait déjà sermonner assez de monde comme ça (le Geek pour ses notes en baisse constante, le Patron pour les affaires douteuses et dangereuses dans lesquelles il trempait, le Redneck pour sa connerie aberrante,…); alors il n'avait pas le cœur à se quereller également avec son cadet de 19 ans…

Avec un soupir il saisit ses clés et sortit dans le couloir, son plus jeune frère sur ses talons. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton, attendit et… Attendit. Et attendit. Une minute passa avant que la réalisation ne le frappe: en panne. L'ascenseur était encore en panne…

«Ah, bordel!»

L'étudiant en audiovisuel donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur dans ses orteils.

Encore une journée qui commençait merveilleusement bien…


	2. Rose Bonbon

**NdA:** Hello! Toujours motivé(e) pour lire? Alors voici le **deuxième chapitre** de Famille Difficile! A partir de maintenant et jusqu'au chapitre 7, **chaque chapitre va se concentrer sur un membre de la fratrie Sommet (autre que Mathieu)** pour l'expliciter un peu plus- et accessoirement vous laisser deviner les futurs couples (7 au total).

 **Guest:** Désolé mais je comptais envoyer les couples à ceux qui demandait par MP, histoire de pas spoiler les autres ^^; du coup en anonyme ça va être compliqué…

 **Psycho Black Wolf:** Avavavavavava merciiiii 3

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**  
Un bâillement échappa au Redneck qui se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre agrippant fermement le volant de sa petite camionnette. Il réajusta distraitement sa casquette blanche et épousseta son bleu de travail en regardant de temps à autre l'écran de son GPS pour ne pas se perdre.

«'Chier…»

Il aimait bosser comme déménageur. Son boulot payait plutôt bien comparé à ceux qu'il avait eux avant, il n'avait pas à réfléchir, il se faisait les muscles, il se baladait un peu partout en ville et son meilleur (et seul) ami travaillait avec lui (lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à faire grève)… Le seul problème, c'était Mathieu. En effet, quoi qu'il fasse son cadet n'était jamais satisfait. Il avait beau travailler dur, lui donner presque tout son salaire et faire des efforts énormes pour ne plus poser de problème à ses frères et sa sœur; Mathieu continuait de le rabaisser en lui rappelant qu'il n'était 'qu'une sale merde sans diplôme et sans avenir'- et qui, en plus, avait le culot de venir squatter l'appartement de sa fratrie… Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que l'aîné avait horreur qu'on lui parle d'un ton condescendant et qu'on le prenne comme un con, ses relations avec son frère étaient clairement foutues d'avance…

La voix désagréablement criarde de son GPS lui ordonna de prendre la prochaine rue à droite, ce qu'il fit, débouchant alors sur une grande rue chic et bien entretenue. Il tira un petit postit de sa poche et le relu en gardant tant bien que mal un œil sur la route: **_1 Déménagement – 145 Rue le Mercier – Bouger cartons & meubles à: 146 Rue le Mercier_**. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était déplacer quelques boites d'une maison à celle d'en face parce que les habitants n'avaient pas assez de force pour le faire eux-mêmes… Avec un soupir fatigué il s'arrêta devant l'une des habitations et sortit de son véhicule, avant d'être accueillit par celui qu'il devina être son client. L'homme en question, probablement un trentenaire, portait une veste et un pantalon noirs très chic, une chemise blanche, une paire de mocassins soigneusement cirés et avait de grands yeux bleus clairs scintillants et des cheveux bruns, courts et très bouclés.

«Compagnie de déménagement Chevreuil Express' a vot' service, marmonna-t-il machinalement comme il se devait de le faire pour chaque client, Vous êtes… Heu…»

Le Redneck tira son postit hors de la poche de son bleu de travail et le relu rapidement.

«… Stéphane Burnes?»

Ledit Stéphane acquiesça et le beauf retint difficilement un rire immature à la confirmation de ce nom de famille plutôt… Inhabituel.

«Venez, la maison est par ici.» lança Stéphane d'un ton étonnamment joyeux et chantant.

Le Redneck suivit son client qui l'emmena vers la maison numéro 145 d'un pas légèrement sautillant, fredonnant un petit air guilleret. Ses grands yeux bleus scintillaient d'une joie de vivre incroyable…

«-Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est déplacer tout ce qui a une petite étiquette rose dans la maison d'en face! J'ai déjà fais les cartons.

-… Pourquoi vous déménagez juste en face? Y'a un problème avec la maison?»

Stéphane ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, affichant un sourire toujours plus éclatant.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui déménage, c'est ma tuteurée. Elle prend un peu d'indépendance!»

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite maison et se retrouvèrent face à une pile de cartons dans le salon; la cuisine à leur gauche et un escalier montant à l'étage à leur droite. Le Redneck devina une forme assise sur la dernière marche.

«Jeanne, le déménageur est là! Viens dire bonjour s'il te plaît!»

La forme en haut des escaliers ne descendit pas et se contenta de leur faire un vague signe de la main. L'aîné des Sommet plissa les yeux pour mieux voir; il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille… Mais à y regarder de plus près il s'agissait bien d'une jeune femme d'environ 24 ou 25 ans, emmitouflée dans un plaid rose alors qu'elle terminait un paquet de biscuit.

«Jeanne, voyons… Qu'est ce qu'on a dit? Tu dois arrêter de grignoter entre les repas, c'est mauvais pour ta santé!»

Jeanne ne répondit pas et engloutit un autre biscuit pour toute réponse en fixant son tuteur d'un air innocent- air innocent qui suffit amplement à le faire craquer.

«… Bon, d'accord, ça ira pour cette fois.» soupira Stéphane.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre avant de tendre un trousseau de clés au Redneck en désignant les cartons.

«Laissez les simplement dans le salon, on se débrouillera pour le déballage. Il faut que je file à la bibliothèque avant d'être en retard. Aller, bon courage!»

Le beauf regarda Stéphane s'éclipser avant d'entendre le moteur d'une petite voiture démarrer. Il attendit un bref instant, avant de se diriger vers le salon et de hisser un premier carton sur son épaule avec facilité. Un grincement retentit au même moment et il tourna la tête pour voir Jeanne descendre les escaliers. Cette nouvelle proximité lui permit alors de la détailler un peu mieux. Pour commencer elle était… Petite; probablement 1m45 ou 1m50 tout au plus et assez ronde- certainement à force de se goinfrer de biscuits. Elle portait une chemise noire trop grande pour elle, une jupe à motif de galaxie et de grosses lunettes rondes. Ses grands yeux scintillants étaient d'un rose bonbon peu naturel et ses épais et longs cheveux blancs encadraient un visage de porcelaine. Bizarement, malgré ses rondeurs elle lui inspirait une certaine fragilité; et peut-être un peu de… Douceur…?

Le Redneck secoua vivement la tête pour se tirer de son observation et la salua poliment… Sans obtenir aucune réponse. La jeune femme évita soigneusement son regard et continua d'enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste violette en silence. _Génial…_ Avec un soupir il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et, avant même d'avoir put faire un pas dehors, vit la jeune femme lui passer devant et courir jusqu'à la maison d'en face sans même se retourner.

« …D'accord…?»

Décidément… Il avait le chic pour tomber sur les gens bizarres… Avec un énième soupir le déménageur sortit à son tour en fermant la porte et traversa la route pour rejoindre la seconde habitation. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et, encore une fois, vit Jeanne se précipiter à l'intérieur sans même se retourner. Le Redneck la suivit et ses pas le menèrent au centre du salon, similaire en tout point à celui de la première maison, si ce n'était pour l'absence totale de meuble. Il déposa le carton en son centre et se tourna pour sortir- avant d'entendre Jeanne se jeter littéralement sur la pauvre boite pour l'ouvrir. _Putain, de mieux en mieux…_

Le Redneck traversa la rue pour entrer au 145 avant d'en sortir avec deux cartons sur les épaules qu'il déposa au 146; puis retourna en face; et ainsi de suite. Au fur et à mesure de ses trajets la pile de boîte diminuait d'un coté au même rythme qu'elle grandissait de l'autre. Jeanne n'avait finalement et étonnamment ouvert qu'un seul carton –celui sur lequel était inscrit 'Archives Travail' au marqueur noir- et s'était assise dessus en feuilletant un petit dossier. Elle releva la tête lorsque l'aîné des Sommet passa la porte avec une table basse dans les mains et l'observa poser le petit meuble sur le sol avant de murmurer:

«Mhm... Redneck Sommet?»

Le Redneck écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et se tourna lentement vers elle. La jeune femme afficha un sourire satisfait et se replongea dans sa lecture.

«C'est le bon dossier…»

Le beauf se tourna complètement, perplexe.

«-… Comment vous savez mon nom?

-Je travaille pour l'administration de votre compagnie, du coup j'ai les dossiers de tous les employés.»

L'incompréhension se changea en méfiance.

«-J'vous ai jamais vu à la boîte…

-Je travail à domicile.»

L'expression nerveuse du beauf ne s'effaça pas malgré cette réponse et Jeanne releva le nez de ses papiers. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas lui poser la question qu'elle attendait en toute logique, elle décida d'y répondre à l'avance:

«Depuis que Stéphane est en charge de moi, il m'a appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus.»

Elle tourna une page et repris, le plus naturellement du monde:

«-Mais maintenant je vous connais un tout petit peu, alors ça va. Je peux parler.

-M'ouais...»

Le déménageur n'y croyait pas un instant, aussi préféra-t-il retourner chercher d'autres cartons pour sortir de là. Elle travaillait probablement bien pour sa boîte, sinon elle n'aurait pas tous ces dossiers, mais il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'une petite fouineuse trop curieuse… Avec un soupir fatigué et agacé il souleva les deux derniers cartons et fit l'ultime trajet pour les poser au 146 et enfin se barrer de là. Jeanne avait replongé son nez dans ses papiers.

«Oh… Vous n'avez pas de diplôme?»

 _Et merde, c'est partit…_ Fait chier _…_ Encore une intello qui allait le prendre de haut et le traiter comme une merde… Comme Mathieu.

«-Ouais, _j'en ai pas_. Et j'ai pas-

-De toutes façons ça sert à rien. J'en ai pas non plus.»

Surprise. Le déménageur écarquilla les yeux et se détendit légèrement bien que toujours perplexe.

«Hein?… Mais… 'Fin… Vous avez pas l'air…»

 _Idiote. Débile. Conne. Sans avenir._ Le genre de petits noms (au masculin) sympathiques que ses parents lui avaient donnés à cause de son échec scolaire total jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte le logis familial…

Jeanne ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Il reprit:

«-L'administration c'est un truc compliqué… Faut faire des études et avoir des diplômes, non?

-Stéphane m'a pistonné pour qu'ils m'engagent. C'est mal, apparemment… Mais je sais comment faire mon travail. Il me manque juste les papiers disant que je sais écrire avec un clavier et recopier des noms…»

Le Redneck sourit un peu et se détendit, regardant Jeanne refermer le dossier et se lever de son carton pour le ranger à l'intérieur.

«L'important ce n'est pas les diplômes, c'est ce qu'on sait faire sans en avoir besoin. On ne vaut pas moins que les gens qui ont fait 10 ans d'études à Harvard.»

Elle sourit; un sourire rayonnant; et lui tendit la main.

«En tout cas, merci pour tout les cartons!, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, On aurait jamais réussit à aller aussi vite!»

L'aîné des Sommet sourit à son tour et serra sa petite main douce et chaude dans la sienne poliment, observant ses beaux yeux roses bonbon…

Ouais, il aimait bosser comme déménageur.

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 **NdA 2:** J'ai essayé de faire comprendre quelque chose sur le personnage de Jeanne (ou du moins ma version de Jeanne) mais je ne sais pas si très évident... Dites moi si vous pensez avoir compris quand même ^^


	3. Trois nuances de génie

**NdA:** Hey! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Prêt pour un troisième chapitre? Alors c'est partit! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review si l'histoire vous plaît!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«-De quel sous-règne font partit les gastéropodes?

-Bilateria! Quel sont les réactifs de l'acide picrique?

-Ion potassium et Ion ammonium. Combien d'espèces de scorpions dans les arachnides?

-1500! Comment-?»

Un bip de portable retentit coupant les deux étudiants dans leur quizz de révisions. Le Prof saisit l'appareil et l'éteignit avec un sourire satisfait, avant de lever le regard vers le jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci, tout comme lui, n'était vêtu presque que de noir et de blanc. Une énorme tête de panda décorait son pull bicolore et une paire de mittens couvraient ses mains. Son pantalon était rayé de clair et de sombre dans un motif aussi abstrait qu'irrégulier. Enfin, un bonnet noir et blanc à oreilles rondes traînait sur la table entre un vieux MP3 et un manuel de Biologie-Zoologie. Il avait des yeux bleu-verts magnifiques et des cheveux bruns, courts, toujours en bataille…

«Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on est bien partit pour nos révisions nous!» lança joyeusement le Panda, surnom qui lui avait été donné du fait de son affection prononcée pour le célèbre animal chinois.

Le Prof acquiesça et se pencha en avant pour lui voler un rapide baiser, ses lunettes pressant contre son nez. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a deux ans dans un cours de soutien, l'un étant venu chercher de l'aide et l'autre en offrir. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, ils s'étaient bien trouvés... Les deux étudiants ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis; le futur physicien avait emménagé dans la résidence de son université avec son petit-ami et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps-libre ensemble- accompagnés de leur meilleur ami commun.

«Quelqu'un a un surligneur? Il m'en faut un là; j'ai jamais fais une tour aussi haute!»

Les deux étudiants soupirèrent à l'unisson et se tournèrent vers Virus debout sur une chaise, visiblement occupé à construire la plus haute tour de blanco, tubes de colle, surligneurs et autres fournitures possible…

Il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir pourtant; le jeune homme au chapeau et au veston noir était un informaticien absolument brillant. Il maitrisait le langage binaire à la perfection et possédait une mémoire photographique qui lui permettait de retenir des pages et des pages entières de codes sans aucun problème- et, bien sûre, l'aidait grandement dans ses révisions. De ce fait il avait tendance à s'ennuyer lorsque les deux tourtereaux en face de lui continuaient de réviser en se faisant des mamours alors que lui avait finit depuis longtemps… D'où la construction de cette tour qu'il s'efforçait à garder désespérément en équilibre.

Avec un sourire mesquin le Panda leva soudain son genou qui cogna violemment contre la table; faisant s'effondrer l'immense tour avec un grand fracas.

«-Nooon!

-Chut!»

Le jeune informaticien se tourna brièvement pour s'excuser auprès de l'une des bibliothécaires; avant de lancer un regard assassin à l'auteur d'une telle destruction.

«-J'en avais jamais fais une aussi grande!

-Pas ma faute si t'es pas doué en architecture~»

Virus fit la moue et se laissa mollement retomber dans son fauteuil en bougonnant alors qu'un léger courant d'air balaya la bibliothèque. Un homme aux cheveux bruns très bouclés fit son apparition, avant de se diriger vers son bureau en saluant les deux autres bibliothécaires au passage. Un sourire éclaira immédiatement le visage de Virus qui se leva et partit le rejoindre d'un pas sautillant en abandonnant sans remords ses deux compagnons.

«Stéééphaaane~!»

Le Prof et le Panda le regardèrent partir et soupirèrent en le voyant s'assoir nonchalamment sur le bureau du pauvre bibliothécaire pour lui parler.

«-Pauvre Stéphane, je me demande bien comment il fait pour le supporter.

-Faut croire qu'il est vraiment patient… Ou qu'il l'aime bien. Ou qu'il est maso.»

Le Prof rit doucement et vint se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami. C'est vrai que ce cher Stéphane Burnes était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience incroyable. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre; que ce soit le mauvais temps, les étudiants bruyants et désagréables ou les plans drague foireux de Virus… Il était aussi très compréhensif; n'hésitant jamais à rouvrir la bibliothèque après les heures de fermeture pour qu'ils puissent terminer leurs recherches où leurs révisions… Ça, ou peut-être le trio était-il simplement tombé dans ses bonnes grâces.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stéphane était quelqu'un de très sympathique que tout le monde aimait bien à la bibliothèque.

«Tu veux réviser encore un peu?»

Le futur physicien retira ses lunettes et les essuya dans un pan de sa chemise blanche distraitement.

«Non, je pense qu'on peut faire une petite pause pour le moment…»

Le faux panda sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami, arrachant quelques rires à celui-ci.

«-… Dis?, murmura-t-il directement contre sa peau.

-Mmh?

-Quand est ce que tu me présente à ta famille?»

Le Prof se raidit légèrement et déglutit.

«-C'est… Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas vraiment simple avec eux…

-Aller! Ça ne peut pas être si terrible!

-Oh que si, crois moi, tu n'as pas vécu une vingtaine d'année avec eux…»

Il s'étira le dos et soupira.

«-Si je veux te les présenter, il va falloir faire ça un par un parce que tous ensemble ils sont insupportables… Et pas la peine que je te présente CAP-Brouette non plus, sinon avec ses préjugés de merde il va encore être désagréable…

-… CAP-Brouette, c'est le déménageur?

-Oui.

-T'es pas très tendre avec lui quand même…

-C'est un abrutit sans diplôme avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau alors non, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être tendre avec lui…»

Le Prof se retourna et soupira une énième fois en voyant la mine déçu de son petit-ami. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, évitant son regard un moment en tentant de prendre une décision la plus sage possible… Puis finis par abandonner, vaincu par les yeux humides et la bouille triste du futur zoologiste.

«Bon… Si tu veux quand on aura un peu plus de temps on ira boire un café et je te présenterais ma sœur... Avec elle en théorie ça devrait bien se passer…»

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Panda qui serra le futur physicien contre lui en lui embrassant l'oreille. L'étudiant à lunette leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa câliner ainsi un moment avant que son attention ne soit à nouveau attirée par Virus.

«Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout encore…?» soupira le Prof.

L'informaticien était toujours assis sur le bureau de Stéphane, mais il tenait maintenant son poignet et écrivait sur son bras gauche; le bibliothécaire étant qui il était se laissant faire en remontant même sa manche pour lui faciliter le travail. Virus termina fièrement son œuvre et descendit enfin du meuble. Il tint les doigts de son alter avec délicatesse et lui embrassa le dos de la main du bout des lèvres avant de se redresser, lui murmura quelque chose au passage, puis partit rejoindre les deux autres étudiants. Stéphane était rouge pivoine et riait de son rire gêné, aigu et gloussant.

«-Pauvre Stéphane…, soupira le Prof en levant les yeux au ciel, Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour supporter ton cinéma…

-T'es chanceux qu'il soit aussi bonne poire…» ajouta le Panda.

Virus haussa un sourcil et sourit triomphalement.

«C'est mon talent naturel, qu'est ce que tu veux! Il m'adore.»

Les deux autres étudiants se fixèrent un bref instant avant de renifler et de contenir difficilement leurs éclats de rire. L'informaticien n'eu pas l'air amusé et reprit, presque offusqué:

«Je vous signale que j'ai son numéro quand même, et qu'il a prit le mien! Et devinez qui l'a invité au resto la semaine prochaine~?»

Le Prof et le Panda se turent, avant de soupirer à l'unisson.

«-C'est ton numéro que tu lui a écris sur le bras?, marmonna le futur zoologiste.

-Franchement tu en fais trop, le sermonna l'étudiant à lunettes, Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble; tu pourrais au moins lui laisser un peu de distance...»

Virus fit mine de l'ignorer et se leva pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

«Je file à l'amphi, on se voit tout à l'heure!»

Il déguerpit sans laisser le temps à ses deux compagnons de continuer, sautillant presque de joie en passant devant Stéphane à qui il fit un signe de la main en sortant.

«Au revoir Stéphanou~»

Le bibliothécaire répondit timidement à son signe de main avec une légère gêne, rouge de nouveau, avant de se reconcentrer sur la pile de nouveaux livres qu'il devait tamponner.

' _Bonne poire_ ', en effet… Patient, doux et bonne poire.


	4. Hors Sujet!

**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre; mais j'ai eu pas mal de contretemps ^^'… De plus, j'arrive au bout de mes chapitres de réserve, donc **le rythme de publications va probablement en être ralentit.**

Sinon, **je tiens à remercier tout mes lecteurs pour les follow, les fave et surtout les reviews :) ça fait plaisir!**

 **Et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

C'était tellement étrange de déprimer au Printemps…

En Hiver bien sûre il faisait froid, sombre humide; c'était facile… Mais au Printemps… Au Printemps tout était trop vif. La lumière trop forte et les couleurs trop éclatantes lui faisait mal aux yeux; il avait peur de la foule de personnes sortant de chez elles après le froid hivernal; le pollen et tout les nouveaux parfums lui brulaient les narines… Il faisait beau et chaud et c'était un véritable cauchemar.

Un bruit d'impact retentit au fond de la classe et le Geek releva enfin la tête. Apparemment son prof de philosophie fou à lier avait encore balancé un paquet de craies (à pleine force) sur un élève un peu trop bavard, avant de reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Bah! Ça ne le perturbait même plus, à force… Il savait bien qu'il était dans la classe dont personne ne voulait avec les profs que tout le monde détestait. Lui-même était rejeté de toutes parts, c'était comme ça depuis toujours. Personne ne voulait être près de lui et l'accepter alors il s'isolait de lui-même et se laissait sombrer dans la spirale infernale de la dépression.

Il n'avait toujours pas été diagnostiqué comme dépressif bizarrement… A croire que sa timidité maladive, son manque d'appétit et sa maigreur, ses lourdes cernes, son épuisement constant et les nombreuses cicatrices qui zébraient son avant-bras n'étaient pas des signes assez évidents. Certes il n'avait pas encore essayé de s'ôter la vie… Mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il en arrive à cet extrême pour que l'on comprenne son malaise? Ses frères et sa sœur étaient toujours trop occupés avec leurs propres affaires pour remarquer les indices qu'il leur laissait…

 _J'veux rester à la maison… J'veux pas sortir…_

 _Non merci, j'ai pas faim._

 _Vous avez de la chance… Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller dans une grande école comme vous…_

 _Pouruqoi Papa et Maman me détestent?_

Mais les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes: 'Si tu veux mais ne reste pas sur l'ordinateur toute la journée', 'Mange au moins un yaourt alors', 'De la chance? Tu plaisantes, tu sais à quel point c'est stressant les partiels?!', 'Ils sont juste un peu froids, tu le sais bien…'. Ça ressemblait presque à un running gag, avec sa vie pour comédie et lui en premier rôle…

Et il attendait juste qu'on tire le rideau.

Trois coups secs retentirent soudain à la porte de la salle de classe, tirant le Geek de ses pensées moroses et coupant le Prof de Philo au milieu de son explication. Les gonds de la porte orange grincèrent alors que quiconque se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte décida d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

«-Bonjour! J'ai un papier pour-

-HORS SUUUJEEET!»

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'Platon' l'homme aux sourcils broussailleux saisit un marqueur et le lança telle une fléchette sur l'intrus. Par chance, celui-ci semblait posséder d'excellents réflexes car il parvint à éviter de justesse le projectile en titubant en avant, se retrouvant ainsi à la vue de tous les élèves.

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux et l'observa un instant, surpris.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant la petite classe devait avoir dans les 22 ou 23 ans. Il était grand, ses cheveux d'un noir intense et son maquillage sombre aux yeux et aux lèvres contrastait avec son teint blafard. Ses yeux rouges et flamboyants, certainement grâce à des lentilles, avaient un regard aussi ferme que perçant. Trois anneaux de métal décoraient ses oreilles de chaque coté tandis qu'un piercing pendait à sa lèvre inférieure. Il portait une épaisse veste en cuir, une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs, un pantalon sombre et de grosses bottes ornées d'attaches métalliques qui cliquetaient à chaque pas. Enfin, comme pour parfaire sa tenue, une épaisse chaînette pendait de sa ceinture tandis qu'une poignée de badges boutons décorait le haut de sa veste.

«Il est trop claaasse…» souffla une voix que le Geek identifia comme Oriane, l'adorable mascotte mi-goth, mi-punk, mi-emo (ça fait beaucoup de moitiés) de la classe.

Le gamer déglutit et ne put qu'approuver mentalement en regardant l'individu se pencher pour ramasser le marqueur en grognant.

«-Mais vous êtes un grand malade vous!

-La prochaine fois vous attendrez que j'ai finis de parler avant de vous inviter dans ma salle de classe…»

L'intrus soupira lourdement, avant de se tourner vers les élèves en entendant les nombreux _'C'est qui ?'_ et _'C'est un nouveau prof?'_ fusant à travers la petite salle de classe. Il sourit légèrement et se présenta:

«Eh non, je suis surveillant, pas prof! Vous pouvez m'appeler Démon.»

Des _'Oooh!'_ étonnés s'élevèrent avant que le Prof de Philo ne frappe du plat de la main sur la table en hurlant un sympathique _'LA FERME!'_ qui résonna dans la pièce. Le surveillant leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de tirer un papier orange de sa poche.

«J'ai un papier pour… Geek Sommet?»

Surpris, le gamer leva timidement la main et regarda le Démon s'approcher. Celui-ci lui tendit la petite feuille orange et sourit.

«Il manque quelques informations à ton dossier d'inscription au BAC. Il faudrait que tu passes au bureau des surveillants à la fin de l'heure pour qu'on arrange ça.»

Le Geek fit oui de la tête et serra le papier dans sa main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, cognant dans ses oreilles au point qu'il n'entendait presque plus rien, tel un tambour devenu fou. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était sèche et serrée. Une sensation étrange; comme si sa tête était subitement devenue incroyablement légère le prit.

Il suivit le surveillant du regard, l'observa repartir… Se diriger vers la porte… Sortir… Puis, aussi vite que son corps s'était mis à surchauffer, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

«-Là, tu vois? Tes parents n'ont pas coché la case pour spécifier si tu faisais des options où une LV3. Et il manque quelques informations concernant ta spécialité et ta LV1.

-Oh, d'accord…»

Le Geek prit la feuille des mains du Démon et la relu brièvement avant de commencer à la remplir, distrait par la nuée de pensées qui assaillait son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner les sentiments brutaux qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure- ou, plutôt, avait-il un peu peur d'avoir compris. La dernière fois qu'il avait été frappé par un tel cocktail d'émotions, il avait finit par l'identifier comme un coup de foudre pour l'une de ses nouvelles camarades de classe. La situation avait bien sûre changée depuis: ladite camarade de classe s'était avérée être une véritable peste pourrie-gâtée et le jeune gamer avait eu le temps de s'aventurer de l'autre coté du spectre amoureux- où il se sentait bien plus à l'aise, au final. Mais malgré les années qui avaient passées depuis il était encore parfaitement capable d'identifier de tels sentiments et bien qu'inquiétante, la raison pour sa soudaine explosion émotionnelle de tout à l'heure lui paraissait évidente: il avait eu un coup de foudre pour le nouveau surveillant.

«Voilà, j'ai fini…»

Timidement, il tendit le bras pour rendre le papier tout en observant le Démon. Il détailla son visage pâle aux traits agréables, son regard rouge; flamboyant et pourtant emplit de douceur et de patience, sa carrure forte et rassurante…

Oui, décidément… Il voulait bien croire au coup de foudre.

«C'est quoi ça? Tu t'es blessé?»

Le Geek cligna lentement des yeux pour se tirer de ses observations, surpris et suivit le regard inquiet du surveillant. Celui-ci était posé sur son poignet gauche laissé nu par la manche légèrement remontée de son pull rouge. Trois fines cicatrices se dessinaient sur sa peau accompagnées d'une quatrième plus large et profonde. Par réflexe le gamer lâcha la petite feuille qui atterrit gracieusement sur le bureau et s'empressa de couvrir les marques- mais il était trop tard. Le Démon le regardait déjà avec un air attristé, désolé…

«-Tu sais, si tu te sens mal ou que tu as des problèmes il y a beaucoup de gens ici avec qui tu peux en parler…

-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide.»

Le gamer saisit nerveusement son sac et le tint d'une main tremblante, soutenant difficilement le regard du surveillant en face de lui. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres noires du Démon qui laissa échapper un soupir triste.

«Je disais la même chose à une époque… Crois-moi, ça ne t'apportera rien de te faire du mal comme ça à part de retrouver avec le bras en charpie. Je sais de quoi je parle…»

Doucement, il remonta la manche de sa veste, laissant son avant-bras droit à découvert- et le Geek sentit son cœur rater un battement. L'avant-bras du surveillant était couvert de cicatrices; des marques légères par endroit et des entailles profondes et gonflées à d'autre, zébrant sa peau de rouge et de violet en étirant et déformant sa chair pâle.

«C'est moche, hein?»

Le Démon laissa sa manche retomber sur son poignet et soupira.

«On fait tous des erreurs… Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut jamais oublier qu'il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel.»

Il sourit et le gamer se sentit rosir légèrement face à son regard si tendre, avant que celui-ci ne lui tende la main.

«-J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse: la prochaine fois que tu as un problème, parles-en à quelqu'un; même moi si ça peut t'aider. Ça aide toujours de parler… D'accord?

-Je… D… D'accord…»

Le Geek s'approcha et serra timidement la main du surveillant, avant de laisser un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Sourire…

Dire qu'il avait presque oublié ce que c'était…


	5. Peace and Love

**NdA:** Hey, comment ça va? J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre une fois que le 7 serait finit, mais étant donné que **je pars en vacances demain** je me suis dis que j'allais faire une petite entorse à mes propres règles ^^ Vous n'aurez probablement pas de nouvelles pendant deux semaines minimum du coup… Mais je devrais quand même pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres ^^

 **J'espère que vous êtes familier avec la websérie Minute Papillon** , sinon vous risquez de ne pas vous y retrouver avec les personnages (mais si ce n'est pas le cas pas de soucis, **ce ne sont pas les personnages les plus importants pour l'histoire de la fanfic ^^)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un review :)**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Je t'aime… Man!»

Le Hippie souffla un léger rond de fumée qui disparut dans les airs avant de se tourner vers l'homme assis à ses cotés en souriant tendrement.

«Moi aussi Gros…»

Ils rirent de bon cœur et s'échangèrent un rapide baiser, joint au coin des lèvres, avant que le jeune Sommet ne passe un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami pour le rapprocher. Celui-ci retira son bob couvert de fausses dreads multicolores et le posa sur ses genoux en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Leurs jambes pendaient mollement dans le vide, se balançant au gré de leurs envies alors qu'ils restaient blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux à la maison, les autres membres de la famille Papillon étant tous de sortie, en cours ou au travail, laissant une atmosphère calme et apaisante planer autour des deux amants.

«-Gros… On devrait peut-être bosser un peu sur les commandes, tu penses pas?

-Mh… Nan, c'est bon… On a le temps… Man!»

Le jeune Sommet leva les yeux derrière ses verres sombres avant de souffler un autre rond de fumé. Bah… C'est vrai, ils étaient plutôt du genre à se laisser aller et prendre leur temps alors à quoi bon… Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

Cela faisait 8 mois que leur petit idylle durait, et il ne s'en lassait pas. Les deux jeunes beatniks s'étaient rencontrés durant leur année de Terminale alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe d'arts plastiques. Ils s'étaient immédiatement lié d'amitié et avaient longuement nourrit leur relation, avant que l'amour ne pointe timidement le bout de son petit nez… Depuis, ils se voyaient le plus possible pour passer du temps ensemble- et travailler, bien sûre. Ils avaient beau avoir eu des résultats moyens au BAC –ayant notamment été sauvés par la philosophie et leur deux spécialités d'arts plastiques-, ils possédaient tout les deux un talent inné pour le dessin et la peinture. Ils s'étaient fait connaître sur internet par leur blog où ils recevaient régulièrement des commandes et grâce auquel ils gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie- ce qui semblait déplaire à Mathieu. Evidemment… Le chef autoproclamé de la fratrie n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait que son jeune frère se soit arrêté aussi tôt dans ses études…

«Je vais me servir un verre, tu viens? Man?»

Le Hippie Sommet se tira de ses pensées et se tourna vers son petit-ami qui se défaisait de son étreinte. Il sourit en se retournant et tout deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, passant ce faisant devant les nombreuses chambres de la maison. Il fallait bien l'avouer, la demeure de la famille Papillon était absolument gigantesque: 3 étages, autant de salle de bain et une quinzaine de chambres qui était à peine suffisante pour accommoder tout les habitants. La légende raconte que la propriété comportait également un jardin, il fut un temps, mais que celui-ci avait été ensevelit sous les nombreuses extensions de la maison. Les Papillon eux-mêmes étaient un vrai fouillis de frères et sœur, de cousins proches comme éloignés, d'amis et de colocataires qui cohabitaient sur trois étages dans un chaos absolu.

Et dire que les Sommet étaient considérés comme une famille nombreuse...

«Fait attention où tu mets les pieds Man! Les p'tits savent vraiment pas ranger... Man!»

Le Sommet regarda les marches et sourit en remarquant les petites voitures, peluches et autres poupées qui trainaient sur les escaliers. Ah... Il était loin le temps où lui et le Geek laissaient leurs jouets traîner un peu partout dans la maison... Il se souvenait encore de M. Nounours, l'énorme ours en peluche qui faisait office de doudou pour le benjamin qui l'emportait absolument partout avec lui... Et il se souvenait également du jour où leurs parents avaient décrétés que le Geek était trop grand pour avoir un doudou; et avaient jeté la précieuse peluche aux ordures. Pas vraiment la chose la plus pédagogique qu'ils auraient put faire...

«-Tu veux quoi? Soda? Limonade? Bière? On doit avoir des jus de fruits si tu veux-

-Une limonade ça me va.» répondit le Sommet en souriant.

Il se pencha pour ramasser une poupée de chiffon et un hélicoptère en plastique et les posa sur la table, avant de prendre la cannette de soda qui lui était tendu par son petit-ami. Il sourit et but une gorgée salvatrice puis vint se blottir joyeusement dans ses bras. Des cris se firent alors entendre dans la rue et le Papillon se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre.

«Ah, ça c'est sûrement Dada qui rentre avec les p'tits!» lança-t-il joyeusement.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, trois coups secs retentirent à la porte, accompagnés de voix d'enfants et d'une d'adulte:

«Quelqu'un peut m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît? J'ai les bras plein!»

Le jeune Papillon s'empressa de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée, laissant entrer un homme vêtu d'une salopette orange et d'un pull bleu transportant un enfant sur ses épaules, un autre soutenu par son bras gauche, un troisième dans un porte-bébé devant lui et tenant la main du dernier. L'adulte avait le visage légèrement rougit, certainement essoufflé à force de tenir les quatre garnements…

«Tu veux qu'on t'en prenne un?» demanda le Hippie Papillon en souriant doucement, tendant les bras pour récupérer le bout'chou sur les épaules de son homologue.

Le petit Pyromane –surnommé ainsi à cause de sa fascination pour le feu et les flammes malgré ses 4 ans- gigota en couinant pour qu'on le pose, puis décampa vers le coffre à jouets dans le coin du salon. Soulagé par ce poids enfin enlevé de ses épaules, M. Dada se baissa pour poser le garçonnet de 3 ans qu'il portait contre lui et lâcha la main de celui de 5 ans. Les deux enfants se ruèrent immédiatement vers la table où ils avaient repérés leurs jouets préférés et sautillèrent de joie sous le regard attendri des 3 adultes.

«-Hélicouptère! Hélicouptèèère!

-Hihihi! Je suis un Gâteau d'Riz!

-Du calme vous deux…»

M. Dada sourit et souleva son dernier passager hors du porte-bébé et le posa doucement sur le sol. Tremblant légèrement sur ses petites jambes qui n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de marcher, le marmot d'à peine 15 mois s'avança maladroitement vers les deux Hippies, un papillon noir et violet –son doudou- sous le bras et un biberon de jus de fruit dans les mains. Il s'accrocha au pantalon du jeune Papillon en levant les yeux vers lui avant de retirer sa tétine de sa bouche.

«Pou'quoiii?»

Attendrit, l'aîné sourit et se pencha pour ébouriffer doucement les cheveux de son petit cousin.

«-Tu veux toujours pas nous dire autre chose que ça, hein...Mini-Man!

-Pou'quoi? Pou'quoiii?»

Répétant joyeusement le seul mot qu'il savait prononcer le petit bout-chou se laissa retomber à quatre pattes et repartit à toute vitesse vers le salon, avant d'être attrapé et soulevé par M. Dada. L'artiste contemporain autoproclamé sourit tendrement en regardant son protégé babiller avant de se tourner vers le jeune Sommet.

«-Et toi, comment ça va? Comment se porte ta famille?

-Ça va, ils vont…»

Le jeune aux yeux bleus soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

«Bien. Ils vont bien…»

Un court silence gêné suivit avant que le Hippie Papillon ne prenne la main de son petit-ami pour mettre fin à sa détresse.

«On va finir les commissions?... Man?»

Soupir. Hochement de tête timide. Le camé aux yeux bruns passa doucement un bras autour de la taille de son alter et l'entraîna à l'étage, offrant un bref regard gêné à M. Dada qui, heureusement, sembla comprendre. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre du Papillon et le beatnik aux lunettes de soleil se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans les draps si doux à l'odeur de lessive alors que son amour s'asseyait à coté de lui en lui caressant le dos.

«-Encore des soucis avec eux, hein? Man…

-Comme toujours Gros…»

Le jeune Sommet se retourna pour être sur le dos et croisa les mains sous sa tête.

«J'ai l'impression que tout le monde se fait la gueule chez moi… C'est plein de mauvaises ondes, ça m'plaît pas… Le Geek déprime… Mathieu et le Redneck se disputent tout le temps… Le Patron est presque jamais là…»

Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

«J'en peux plus Gros, je veux rester vivre ici avec vous tous…»

Voyant son petit-ami commencer à trembler le Papillon s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en caressant son dos.

«Là, ça va aller Man, calme toi…»

Il l'embrassa tendrement en essuyant l'une de ses larmes du bout du pouce.

«Tu verras… Un jour on s'achètera notre propre appartement… On vivra tout les deux, on aura notre atelier rien qu'à nous… Tu seras heureux Man, promis…»

Le beatnik aux lunettes sombres sourit timidement et vint se blottir contre son aimé en le remerciant d'un rapide baisé à la tempe. Il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui en réponse et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

«-Je t'aime Gros…

-Moi aussi Man… Toujours…»


	6. The Mentalist

**NdA:** Hello! Me voilà revenue de mes vacances, alors j'en profite pour poster ce sixième chapitre! **Je tiens à m'excuser si certaines expressions paraissent étranges; une partie de l'histoire a été rédigée sur mon téléphone** parce que c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main et autocorrect est rarement d'accord avec moi…

Je m'excuse également pour la fin un peu abrupt, je ne voyais pas trop comment faire autrement…

 **Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«-Et voilà pour vous, un café mocha décaféiné avec deux sucres sans lait et-

-Ouais ouais, merci!»

La Fille regarda, surprise, sa jeune cliente lui arracher la boisson des mains avant de repartir en beuglant dans son Iphone rose bonbon, ses chaussures à LED couinant contre le parquet alors qu'elle traînait des pieds. La morveuse d'à peine 13 ans bouscula un employé qui nettoyait les tables et sortit dans la rue pour rejoindre la foule qui s'agitait frénétiquement à l'extérieur.

«… Bonne journée…» marmonna la blonde pour la forme.

Son regard quelque peu exaspéré se posa sur les pièces qui avaient été nonchalamment jetées sur le comptoir en guise de payement.

«Sale gosse…»

Elle soupira lourdement et les ramassa une par une avant de les balancer dans le fond du tiroir caisse, puis se réinstalla inconfortablement sur son siège. ' _Le client est roi_ '… C'est ce que lui avaient dit son boss et tous ses collègues lorsqu'elle avait été engagée dans ce Starbucks miteux au bord de la faillite… Mais merde, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se laisse cracher dessus par tous sales gosses du coin? Sans répondre ?! Bon sang, c'était d'une humiliation… Pire que la fois où elle avait ratée son dégradé!

La Fille réajusta son tablier, rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se rassit derrière le comptoir en ramassant son épais livre jaune et bleu. Elle le feuilleta brièvement, avant de s'arrêter au dernier chapitre de son cours de psychocriminologie et reprit sa lecture.

Fort heureusement son job à mi-temps dans un Starbucks à deux doigts de la ruine n'était que temporaire; le temps qu'elle termine sa formation. Formation de quoi me demandez-vous? Eh bien, aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il paraître, de flic. Où plus précisément consultante en psychocriminologie pour la police locale. C'était un rêve qu'elle nourrissait depuis le début de son adolescence; devenir une femme flic renommée, combattre le crime grâce à ses capacités d'analyses hors pair… C'était ce qu'elle voulait, possiblement encore plus que participer à une saison de Secret Story. Alors elle étudiait; jonglant entre son emploi de barista, ses cours, ses exercices d'application sur le terrain, sa famille et le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait. C'était dur… Mais elle était une Sommet! Et un Sommet n'abandonne jamais!

Un tintement léger provenant du détecteur de mouvement au-dessus de la porte lui indiqua qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer. La Fille se leva en reposant son livre et, étant la seule serveuse présente, se dirigea vers la machine à café sans vraiment lever les yeux.

«Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?» demanda-t-elle pensivement alors que ses doigts habitués activaient l'appareil.

Un rire amusé lui répondit.

«Enlève ton tablier et vient dîner avec moi, ça pourrait être un bon début…»

Surprise, la Fille se retourna vers l'énergumène qui avait osé l'interpeller ainsi et s'apprêta à le gifler lorsque plusieurs détails attirèrent son attention: manuels de sciences politiques. Chemise blanche impeccable. Sourire rayonnant. Cravate noire nouée avec amour.

Pas de doutes possibles.

«Mon bébééé!»

Avec une agilité presque inhumaine elle bondit au-dessus du comptoir; se propulsa en avant et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait reconnu comme son petit-ami avec un cri de joie non retenu. ''L'Homme à la Cravate'' (ou simplement ''Cravate'' pour les intimes) était son compagnon depuis bientôt deux ans. Brillant étudiant en Sciences Politiques; elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'il venait pratiquement tout les jours lui commander la même boisson; à la même heure et la même caisse. Elle avait finit par lui laisser son numéro sur un gobelet un beau jour et tout était partit de là…

«Alors, tu n'avais pas vu l'heure?» demanda l'Homme à la Cravate avec un léger sourire.

La Fille se tourna brièvement et constata qu'en effet, les bras de l'horloge indiquaient 18h10. Dix minutes de trop… Elle embrassa brièvement son petit-ami avant de se détacher.

«Désolé mon amour, j'avais pas vu l'heure… J'enlève mon tablier et je suis toute à toi!»

Souriante comme jamais la jeune blonde se dirigea vers le local des employé où elle se délesta de son tablier vert et blanc, le jeta sur un crochet et bipa son badge pour indiquer la fin de son service. Elle retourna ensuite vers l'entrée du restaurant et prit le bras de son compagnon, guillerette.

«-Toujours aussi rayonnante mon cœur…

-Toujours aussi charmant!»

Ils rirent de bon cœur et sortirent à l'extérieure, main dans la main leurs doigts tendrement enlacés et se fondirent dans la foule. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure tardive et la lumière se teintait lentement de rose, offrant un cadre idyllique au jeune couple qui avançait joyeusement.

«Où est ce que tu m'emmène?» demanda curieusement la Fille alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans une rue qui lui était inconnue.

L'Homme à la Cravate sourit joyeusement et balança doucement le bras qui tenait la main de sa compagne.

«-Il y a un nouveau bar à sushis qui a ouvert dans la rue piétonne, je me disais qu'on pourrait l'essayer ce soir… Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée bien sûr-

-Moi? _Trop fatiguée pour des sushis_? Jamais!»

Avec un rire enjoué la blonde se jeta au cou de son compagnon pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, étouffant presque le pauvre futur-politicien dans son éteinte. Celui-ci se contenta de rire et la repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir respirer. Il sourit, doucement, et reprit sa main dans la sienne avant de reprendre la marche, balançant son bras au rythme de ses pas. La Fille fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'ils bifurquèrent dans une allée sale visiblement abandonnée; cadre parfait pour n'importe quel cliché de film d'horreur.

«-… Cravatou? Tu sais où on va au moins…?

-Bien sûr! C'est un raccourci dont les autres m'ont parlé!, s'exclama-t-il fièrement, Apparemment il diviserait la distance jusqu'à la rue piétonne par deux!»

Peu convaincue, la barista à mi-temps observa la ruelle qui s'étendait devant eux: des détritus jonchant le trottoir, des sacs plastiques emporté par un courant d'air balayant l'asphalte, des vitrines à l'abandon…

«-Quand tu dis les autres, tu parles du reste de ta promo?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Mh… Peut-être parce qu'ils passent leur temps à te faire de mauvaises blagues et tout faire pour que tu t'attire des ennuis-»

La jeune Sommet n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un reflet lumineux à leur gauche attira son attention. L'éclat d'une lame traversa son champ de vision et elle entendit le cri de surprise de son conjoint alors qu'une main rustre saisit son poignet.

«File ta thune!»

Relevant les yeux, son regard se posa sur le jeune homme en face d'elle: la vingtaine, une capuche masquant la moitié de son visage et, surtout, un couteau pointé droit vers elle. Un peu plus en arrière l'Homme à la Cravate tremblait comme une feuille, au bord de la crise de larmes.

«Ta thune! Sinon j'te plante!»

La lame se rapprocha brusquement de sa gorge et elle déglutit. Tremblante, elle plongea nerveusement la main dans son sac à main et entreprit de le fouiller.

«J-Je vous donne mon portefeuille tout de suite! P-Pitié! Ne nous faites pas de mal!»

Ses doigts se refermèrent fébrilement autour du plastique froid qu'elle serra contre la paume de sa main.

«Ouais, c'est ça, aller grouille-toi connaaAAAH!»

Un nuage de fines particules quitta l'embout de l'aérosol lorsque la Fille y pressa l'index, aspergeant le visage de l'agresseur qui hurla de douleur alors que le gaz au poivre lui brûlait les yeux.

«C'EST QUOI ÇA?! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?!»

L'ex futur-criminel se frotta le visage en hurlant de douleur. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés; en larmes furent incapables de voir la jambe rendue de la jeune femme devant les siennes. En revanche il fut parfaitement capable de sentir la puissante balayette qu'elle exécuta- plus encore lorsqu'il se retrouva à plat ventre étalé de tout son long sur le trottoir. D'un geste aussi souple que le précédent la Fille lui saisir les poignets et l'immobilisa d'une puissante clé de bras.

«Mon cœur, ta cravate!»

Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir l'étudiant en sciences politiques dénoua le précieux bout de textile autour de son cou et le tendit à sa compagne. Tout en le remerciant elle bloqua et attacha les mains de son agresseur/victime, les sécurisa habilement avant de se relever et posa son pied au milieu de son dos. Elle dégaina son portable et composa le numéro du commissariat de la ville- numéro qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

«Allô…? Oui… Cathyyy! Coucou ma chérie! Oui! Dis, tu peux m'envoyer une voiture s'il te plaît? J'ai un jeune délinquant qui-… Hm? Oh! Super, merci ma Cathy! Bisouuus!»

La jeune femme raccrocha joyeusement, sous le regard à la fois effaré, sous le choc, admiratif et époustouflé de l'Homme à la Cravate.

«-Tu… Comment tu…? Wow…

-J'ai grandit avec six garçons alors il faut bien que j'apprenne à me défendre!, s'exclama-t-elle fièrement, Et puis, les cours d'auto-défense ça fait aussi partie de ma formation…»

Le futur politicien sourit et passa joyeusement un bras autour de la taille de sa conjointe et l'embrassa, le pied de celle-ci reposant toujours sur le dos du pauvre délinquant encore à moitié sonné…


	7. No Future

**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Après quelques temps d'attente, voici le chapitre 7, cette fois centré sur le Patron! Il s'agit du dernier qui présente la fratrie. Les suivants se concentreront sur le développement des relations, les différents problèmes et autres… Dans tout les cas j'espère que ça vous plaira!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Le Patron soupira, laissant un nuage de fumée légère s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il observa les lumières de la ville scintiller au loin, accoudé au balcon du premier étage alors que les cendres de sa cigarette se dispersaient dans le vent nocturne. En dessous de lui des hommes et des femmes s'agitaient, entrant et sortant sans cesse du bar au rez-de-chaussée de son bâtiment. La plupart venaient simplement se désaltérer d'une bonne bière après une longue journée coincé derrière un bureau et enfermé avec des collègues aussi exécrables qu'insupportables…

Mais d'autres, l'homme en noir s'en doutait, venaient trouver du réconfort dans les étages supérieurs du bâtiment. Ces gens-là étaient généralement des âmes en peine; des êtres désespérés que l'alcool ne parvenait plus à consoler et qui avaient besoin d'un remontant un peu plus… _Chaleureux_. Et ici, trouvé ce remontant n'avait rien de difficile: il suffisait de pousser l'épais rideau de velours rouge derrière le bar et de grimper jusqu'au premier étage. C'est là, confortablement installé dans des chambres luxueuses à l'ambiance tamisée que travaillaient les collègues du second aîné des Sommet; une armée fidèle de femmes de joie et de gigolos qui permettait au seul bordel de la ville –maquillé en hôtel bon marché- de tourner…

«Encore en train de fumer boss?»

L'homme en noir se tira de ses pensées en entendant la voix féminine au fort accent ukrainien résonner derrière lui et se retourna.

«Et toi, encore à me surveiller?»

Tatiana –de loin sa collègue favorite- sourit en coin avant de s'approcher en réajustant son corset rouge au bord de la rupture. La blonde pulpeuse s'appuya dos à la rambarde et s'alluma une cigarette.

«C'est calme ce soir… Tu trouves pas? Amy' dis qu'il manque la moitié des clients habituels…

-Ouais, j'crois qu'y a un match. Faut croire que les gens préfère le foot que la baise…»

La jeune ukrainienne souffla un nuage de fumée avant de pouffer doucement. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'elle travaillait à la fois comme serveuse du bar, femme de joie et infirmière pour toutes les filles de l'établissement. Elle était là lorsque le Patron avait débarqué sans crier gare et s'était autoproclamé 'nouveau chef de la sécurité'- ou un autre titre pompeux du genre… Bien qu'alors très jeune, il s'était immédiatement imposé et avait bouleversé tout le fonctionnement de la maison close. D'abord, il avait recruté plusieurs gros bras qui patrouillaient régulièrement les couloirs afin s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait fait installer un système de sécurité qui permettait à chaque chambre d'alerter discrètement l'accueil en cas de problèmes. Il avait donné l'autorisation à tous les employés de chambres de refuser un client ou ses demandes, sans même avoir à se justifier…

«Boss!, interpella soudain une troisième voix, J'ai une alerte dans la chambre 19. Vous y allez où j'envoie Rachid?»

Evidemment, quand on parle du système de sécurité…

«C'est bon, j'y vais!»

Avec un soupir agacé l'homme en noir écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et abandonna Tatiana sur le balcon pour retourner à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers un petit bureau derrière lequel Ammyliane –la secrétaire désignée du bordel- était assise et lui tendait un revolver, les yeux scotchés à son portable. Dans son dos, un panneau décoré d'ampoules couvrait le mur en affichant une unique lumière clignotante, numérotée 19.

«Ça doit encore être un mec bourré…» soupira-t-il en vérifiant le chargeur de l'arme.

Ammyliane se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre et prit une gorgée d'oasis-vodka avant de se replonger dans la lecture de sa fanfic Ereri.

«Boit pas trop toi… Et arrête de lire des fics de cul, t'es censé bosser!»

La secrétaire marmonna quelque chose à propos de couilles sous des cocotiers et de pastèques et le Patron leva les yeux au ciel, avant de gravir les escaliers. Au point où la gamine en était, cétait même plus la peine d'essayer de comprendre son charabia… Il se dirigea vers la chambre 19 avant de marquer une pause, surpris par le silence qui semblait régner. Non…

Ça, c'était définitivement mauvais signe.

En temps normal même lorsque le bordel était peu fréquenté on pouvait entendre des voix; des murmures, des gémissements; des cris et des grognements sauvages éventuellement; mais le silence… C'était mauvais.

Le Patron ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de talon avant d'entrer, fit sauter la sécurité de son revolver et braqua le canon de l'arme sur les deux formes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

«QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?!»

Un homme robuste et large d'épaule se tenait là, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un vieux débardeur et se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Ses mains, aussi rustres que sales étaient quand à elles fermement resserrées autour d'une gorge pâle et fragile qui déglutissait faiblement. Le Patron croisa le regard de la victime; un jeune homme blafard dont le visage dégoulinant de sueur, de sang et de maquillage noir commençait à bleuir à cause du manque d'oxygène; et compris immédiatement. Il braqua son arme sur le plus âgé et posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

«Lâche le gosse tout de suite Gamin… Sinon j'te fais un deuxième trou d'balle. J'hésiterais pas.»

Un éclair d'incertitude sembla traverser les yeux de l'agresseur. Il lâcha le gigolo qui inspira un grand coup et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, un regard méfiant toujours posé sur l'arme du Patron.

« _Casse-toi_ …»

L'employé du bordel se redressa péniblement alors que l'ex-futur-meurtrier s'éclipsait par la porte laissée ouverte- avant de se faire rattraper par deux des gorilles du Patron. Ce dernier saisit une serviette blanche sur le meuble de l'entrée et s'approcha du jeune homme qui se massait la gorge.

«-Ça va?, demanda-t-il doucement, Pas blessé?

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Hm… Il avait un fétiche pour la flagellation… J'ai refusé et ça l'a mis en rogne…

-Evidemment…»

Le Patron soupira et lui tendit la serviette. Malheureusement, ce genre d'emportement n'était pas rare chez les clients de la maison close. Ils se croyaient souvent tout permit simplement parce que les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes face à eux leurs vendaient leurs corps... De vrais sauvages.

Un long soupir retentit et le gigolo releva finalement la tête de son essuie. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre avant d'être arrêté par le Patron qui prit quelques instants pour l'observer, surpris par sa bouille d'enfant que le maquillage avait dissimulé jusque là.

«-Dis donc Gamin… T'es pas un peu jeune pour bosser ici? J'veux bien que le règlement est un peu laxiste mais on engage que des adultes ici-

-Je _suis_ majeur.»

Il y eu un court moment de silence avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne, avec moins d'assurance:

«Depuis trois semaines…»

Il contourna l'homme en noir et rejoignit la salle d'eau où il entreprit de se remaquiller convenablement.

«-… Gamin… T'as pas mieux à faire que d'être ici? Normalement c'est pas mon genre de faire la morale, mais là c'est pas vraiment un endroit pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune… Tu devrais pas être en train de faire des études? Passer le BAC; je sais pas moi-

-J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un lycée et c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'compte changer.»

Le Patron écarquilla les yeux et se tut, surpris. Il observa le jeune homme appliquer une nouvelle couche de maquillage noir sur son visage pâle, ses mains abimées et légèrement tremblantes travaillant pourtant avec précisions…

«... C'est quoi ton nom?»

Silence.

«-Gamin… T'inquiète pas, j'vais rien t'faire. C'est juste par curiosité.

-… Gothique… C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle…»

Un nouveau blanc suivit avant que le Gothique ne pose enfin son mascara sur le bord de l'évier et ne sorte de la salle de bain. Il avait rincé et nettoyé son visage avant d'y appliquer une lourde couche de maquillage noir sur ses lèvres et sous ses yeux; et de tracer quelques peu maladroitement un pentagramme sur son front. Avec son pantalon noir et la multitude d'épais bracelets de cuir qui pendait à ses poignets, le Patron n'eut aucun mal à comprendre d'où lui venait ce surnom…

«Tu veux que quelqu'un te raccompagne chez toi?, demanda-t-il alors que le goth ramassait son t-shirt déchiré au sol, Au cas où l'autre taré serait encore dans le coin?»

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme émit un faible rire et enfila son vêtement en lambeaux.

«-C'est gentil, mais ce sera pas la peine. Je suis déjà chez moi.

-Comment ça?»

Le Gothique soupira en arrangeant les lambeaux de son t-shirt, avant de reprendre:

«-Je me suis enfuit de chez moi i peu près 7 ans. J'ai trainé dans les centres commerciaux et les gares pendant 2 ans avant d'arriver ici quand j'avais 13 ans et depuis le gérant a accepté de m'héberger et me fait bosser ici…

-Attends… Tu vas me dire qu'tu bosses dans le bordel depuis qu't'es gosse?!

-Nan, seulement depuis ma majorité. Jusque là j'ai bossé au bar en bas… 50€ par semaine pour apporter des boissons aux clients et m'asseoir bien gentiment sur les genoux de vieux quinquagénaires en manque de p'tits jeunes… Avec le logement gratuit en plus, je suppose que c'était pas trop mal payé…»

Le jeune Gothique soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour aller fouiller les poches de sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

«-… Putain Gamin…, soupira le Patron en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Si j'avais su…

-Nah, me plaignez pas… Comparé à ce que j'ai vécu avant, c'est pas si mal… Franchement, c'est même plutôt confortable comme situation… Même si c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien faire autre chose que garage à bites pour gagner ma vie!»

Il rit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel face à sa propre plaisanterie et tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste.

«C'est rare de voir des gens qui trouvent ça confortable de vivre dans un bordel…»

Le goth se retourna pour lui répondre, cigarette au coin des lèvres et se trouva nez à nez avec la flamme gracieuse d'un zippo. Il sourit et saisit le poignet du Patron pour diriger le feu vers son bâton de nicotine et l'alluma.

«J'ai connu bien pire, croyez moi…»

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il relâcha la main de l'homme en noir et se recula pour le laisser passer. Le Patron sortit dans le couloir et se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme.

«-Je vais dire à Amy de plus t'envoyer de clients pour la soirée. Et prend ta journée demain.

-Merci…

-Bon courage.

-Bonne nuit.»

La porte se referma derrière lui et l'homme en noir redescendit les escaliers d'un pas traînant, jusqu'à rejoindre le bureau d'Amy.

«-… Ça va boss? Vous faites une de ces têtes…

-Putain Gamine… J'ai un problème…

-Quoi? On a encore un mort sur les bras? 'Tendez j'vais appeler Cyril-

-Tu comprend pas putain…»

Le Patron marqua une pause avant de baisser légèrement ses lunettes, l'air presque effrayé.

«Je crois… Je crois que je ressens des _sentiments_ putain…»


	8. La Fin du Début

**NdA:** Salut tout le monde! **Pardon pour le retard qu'à prit ce chapitre** , j'ai un peu galéré avec la reprise des cours et le fait que ce soit un chapitre de transition (pas super intéressant à écrire, donc)… Mais maintenant, le voilà

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**!

Le Hippie observa la poignée de la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, hésitant, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient maladroits et lents... Trop lents; bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Merde… Il écrasa nerveusement une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur sa tempe et soupira avant de finalement tourner la poignée.

«J'suis rentré…»

Ses yeux légèrement rougit scannèrent rapidement le hall d'entrée avant que le jeune beatnik ne s'avance en direction de la cuisine où l'attendait une assiette de restes. L'esprit encore quelque peu embrumé il la glissa maladroitement dans le micro-onde avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

«Tu devais rentrer hier soir.» grommela Mathieu en retirant sa main.

Le Hippie ne répondit pas, préférant regarder son assiette tourner dans le four plutôt que de croiser le regard accusateur de son aîné. Il tapota nerveusement des doigts sur le plan de travail en priant intérieurement pour que Mathieu s'en aille et le laisse tranquille… Mais comme c'était toujours le cas avec lui, son aîné n'était pas près de lâcher le morceau.

«T'aurais put nous prévenir que tu rentrais pas, j'me suis inquiéter! J'ai dut appeler Kriss en urgence pour m'assurer que tout allait bien…»

Le jeune beatnik sortit nerveusement son assiette du micro-onde et alla s'installer dans le salon, son frère toujours sur ses talons.

«Tu passes de plus en plus de temps chez ton copain. Vous faites quoi sérieux? Vous bossez j'espère!»

Il piqua un morceau de quiche du bout de sa fourchette sans grand intérêt, faisant de son mieux pour ne prêter aucune attention à son frère qui prenait place en face de lui.

«-Dis, tu m'écoute quand j'te parle?

-Laisse-moi tranquille…»

L'aîné soupira lourdement et resta silencieux un moment, avant de renifler l'air curieusement.

«C'est quoi cette odeur?»

Un nouveau blanc s'imposa avant que Mathieu ne serre les poings.

«-T'as encore fumé, pas vrai?

-Fout moi la paix Mathieu…

-C'est toujours la même chose à chaque fois que tu vas chez lui, tu reviens en puant le shit à plein nez!

-Arrête…

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au moins? T'imagine si on t'arrête dans la rue, complètement défoncé et puant la beuh? Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser?!

-Mathieu…

-J'éspère que t'en as pas ramené au moins? Fais voir ton sac!»

Le plus âgé tendit le bras et attrapa le bagage de son cadet à pleine main- avant que celui-ci ne lui soit arraché et se retrouve fermement serré dans les bras du beatnik.

«-J't'ai dis d'arrêter Gros, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles!

-Je sais exactement de quoi je parle! A chaque fois que tu vas chez ton copain tu reviens complètement défoncé! Ça peut plus continuer comme ça!

-Tu comprends pas Gros… C'est mon refuge…

-Mais bien sûr… Qui est ce qui t'a mis ça dans la tête? Ton copain?

-Arrête de parler de lui, tu le connais pas… Pas comme moi…

-J'en sais déjà suffisamment sur lui pour voir qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur toi!

-Tu le connais pas!

-C'est un _junkie_!

-TAIS-TOI!»

Plusieurs perles humides et cristallines roulèrent le long de joues pâles et creusées.

«-Tu passes ton temps à essayer de nous contrôler, d'avoir ton mot à dire sur tout! Tu te fiches complètement de ce qu'on pense!

-Je fais ça pour vous aider-

-ALORS ARRÊTE!»

C'en était trop pour le jeune pacifiste. Sans rajouter un mot il s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre et claqua la porte au nez de son frère, avant de fondre en larmes. Ignorant les ordres de Mathieu pour ouvrir il se réfugia confortablement sous sa couette et se laissa aller; laissa libre cours à ses émotions et ses pleurs épuisés…

Le Geek ferma les yeux, laissant deux grosses larmes rondes et brillantes rouler le long de ses joues rouges. Il avait beau se couvrir les oreilles, il les entendait encore: les cris de Mathieu, les pleurs du Hippie… Un vrai cauchemar. Dire qu'il avait joué les malades pour ne pas aller en cours ce jour là et prendre enfin un peu de repos… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire taire cette petite voix qui le narguait; cette petite voix joyeuse qui lui rappelait constamment que sa famille tombait en miettes; et qu'il n'était qu'un poids et un accident dont ses propres parents n'avaient jamais voulut…

«A-Arrêtez… »

Les cris, les pleurs et la dispute lui parvenaient encore et toujours quoi qu'il fasse, alimentant cette maudite voix.

 _Hé! Hé! Ils se disputent encore… T'entends? Ils se détestent. Tu parles d'une famille, ça craint… T'en as pas marre? T'as pas envie d'en finir?_

Le gamer se mordit la lèvre et s'extirpa faiblement de sous son bureau où il s'était roulé en boule, ses larmes de crocodile roulant toujours sur ses joues. Il ne connaissait que deux manières de faire taire cette voix et sa souffrance mentale: être heureux; prendre du bon temps et se reposer, ou souffrir physiquement. Et la première option lui semblait maintenant compromise… D'une main légèrement tremblante il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir de son bureau et saisit le cutter que Mathieu lui avait acheté pour son cours d'arts plastiques. Bien entendu, l'aîné n'avait aucune idée de l'usage qu'en faisait véritablement son petit frère…

 _Tu fous quoi? Hé!_

«Tais-toi…»

C'était insupportable… Le gamer s'assit sur son lit et contempla un bref instant la lame avant de retourner son poignet. Là, sous ses épaisses cicatrices les lignes bleues et violettes de ses veines serpentaient discrètement. Il posa délicatement la pointe contre sa peau et frémit doucement.

 _On fait tous des erreurs…_

Le Geek sursauta et lâcha son cutter qui tomba au sol avec un claquement métallique. Il regarda autour de lui avec empressement sans comprendre d'où provenait cette voix si différente de celle qui la hantait d'habitude…

 _Il y a toujours une lumière…_

Chaque mot était prononcés avec une grande douceur; une tendresse agréable et empathique… Le gamer sentit ses larmes remonter lentement et inonder son regard. Il s'approcha de son bureau et y récupéra son portable avant de se laisser retomber à genoux, rampant sous le meuble pour aller s'y cacher de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, avant de composer le numéro du lycée et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

 _Tut…_

 _Tut…_

 _Tut…_

«Lycée La Bruyère, bonjour?»

L'adolescent sursauta presque mais parvint à se contenir juste assez pour écouter et reconnaître la voix du nouveau surveillant.

«A… A-Allô… ?»

Il déglutit pour essayer de calmer les tremblements plus qu'audibles de sa voix.

«Oui? Bonjour?»

Une perle de sueur roula lentement le long de sa tempe et de sa joue. Il resta silencieux un instant…

«-Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

-O-Oui… B-Bonjour, c'est Geek Sommet…»

Il y eu un court silence, avant que le Démon ne s'exclame:

«-Geek… Gee-! Ah oui, je me souviens! Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cou-

-J-J'ai besoin de parler…»

Le garçon déglutit et renifla, ses yeux maintenant rougit et humides.

«-Je dois parler…

-Tout va bien? Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

Un court silence. Des reniflements, de faibles hoquets. Puis:

«-J-Je… J'ai… J'ai faillit me couper… J'ai peur… J-J'arrive pas à m'arrêter…

-Tu as-…? Oh… Et… Tu veux qu'on en parle…?»

Le gamer renifla et approuva. Il y eu un court silence où le surveillant sembla réfléchir avant de continuer:

«-Je vois… T'inquiète pas, je comprends. On peut en discuter, mais dés que quelqu'un entre dans mon bureau je devrais raccrocher, d'accord?

-Oui… D'accord…»

Le garçon sourit timidement en se frottant les yeux et se rallongea un peu plus confortablement, son dos contre le sol et ses jambes en l'air, pieds appuyés contre le bureau au-dessus de lui.

Petit à petit, il entreprit de lui raconter les évènements qui avaient menés à son appel désespéré… Puis les disputes quasi-constantes avec Mathieu… Son sentiment de mal-être… Les mots semblaient lui venir avec un naturel inattendu; étonnant… La voix agréable de son interlocuteur l'hypnotisait en faisant disparaître toute crainte en lui. La conversation dériva lentement vers la vie de tous les jours de chacun; leur amour commun pour les jeux vidéos… N'importe quoi pour que le gamer oublie ce cutter qui traînait encore sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Son attention fut détournée de la conversation- qui se centrait maintenant sur le prochain film Marvel qui allait sortir au cinéma- lorsque plusieurs coups légers retentirent à la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge et constata qu'il parlait depuis maintenant près d'une heure et demi avec le surveillant.

«-… Mon frère est là…, murmura-t-il doucement, Je vais devoir raccrocher… Merci beaucoup…

-De rien. N'hésite pas à me rappeler si jamais ça recommence, et si je peux t'aider…»

Le Geek acquiesça avant de saluer son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Il posa une main sur son cœur tambourinant, ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement; laissant une vague d'un sentiment oublié et presque inconnu laver ses idées noires…

Son corps était agréablement chaud et il était heureux, pour changer…

«Je peux entrer?»

Le gamer roula sur le coté pour s'extirper de sous son bureau et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Devant lui le Hippie se tenait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, quelque peu hésitant.

«Salut Gros… J'ai entendu que t'étais malade alors je voulais voir comment ça allait…»

Le Geek sourit et se poussa sur le coté pour laisser entrer son frère.

«-C'est gentil… Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci! C'était juste un petit rhume.

-Cool…»

Le beatnik marqua une pause avant de demander:

«Dis… Je me demandais… Ça te dirait une partie de Mario Kart? Ça fait longtemps qu'on y a pas joué tout les deux…»

Le cadet sourit grandement, une lueur de joie dans le regard et accepta vivement avant de courir allumer sa console. Il entendit son frère le suivre et se retourna au moment où celui-ci se penchait en avant.

«Tu devrais ranger Gros…»

L'aîné se redressa, le maudit cutter dans la main.

«Faut que tu fasse attention, t'aurais put te couper…»


	9. Apocalypse

**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte, j'ai eu ENORMEMENT de mal avec ce chapitre. Malheureusement j'ai eu beaucoup de travail à faire pour l'université et pas mal de choses à préparer à coté. Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 9! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça aide énormément!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Ne pas les regarder. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas les regarder. Ne pas répondre.

Le Geek resserra nerveusement les bretelles de son sac et accéléra le pas. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il s'était rapproché du surveillant, l'appelait régulièrement et passait ses récréations dans son bureau à lui parler de tout et de rien… Ça l'aidait. Vraiment. Son cutter n'avait pas quitté son tiroir depuis la dernière fois et son état s'était drastiquement amélioré. Il avait retrouvé l'appétit. Il dormait mieux et se sentait plus reposé.

En théorie, tout allait pour le mieux…

Mais ce rapprochement ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé; une partie de ses camarades qui jusque là se contentaient de l'ignorer s'était subitement mit à le moquer. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'éviter; répandaient les rumeurs les plus crues à son sujet et s'affairaient autant que possible à l'aliéner de la classe…

En bref, maintenant que sa vie personnelle se portait mieux c'était son intégration sociale qui se dégradait…

«Tu t'en vas?»

Ne pas répondre.

Le Geek serra les dents et continua son chemin avant de sursauter; lâchant presque un cri lorsqu'une main lui saisit brusquement l'épaule.

«On veut juste parler…»

Les doigts resserrèrent leur emprise et le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se retrouva tirer au centre d'un groupe de filles et de garçons qui se massèrent autour de lui pour l'empêcher de repartir.

«Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller? T'es pas bien avec nous?»

Le Geek fut bousculé et trébucha en s'effondrant maladroitement.

«A moins que tu préfère aller lécher les bottes des pions?»

Les regards de ses camarades étaient si froids et perçants qu'il pouvait les sentir picoter sa peau.

«Fichez-moi la paix… Je fais rien de mal à c'que j'sache!»

Serrant les poings le garçon tenta de se relever mais fut de nouveau repoussé. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'affala de nouveau, quelques rires moqueurs fusant tout autour.

«On aime pas les lèche-cul comme toi… Du tout.»

Cette fois il commençait à prendre peur. Tremblant légèrement sous la crainte il se releva pour la deuxième fois; cette fois complètement; ses épaules tombants légèrement comme pour se faire plus petit.

«-Laissez-moi tranquille… J-Je fais de mal à personne…

-Non, mais tu nous emmerde.»

Le Geek baissa nerveusement la tête en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en sortir; de s'échapper… Lorsqu'une main lui saisit de nouveau l'épaule il releva la tête et presque dans un réflexe tenta de porter un coup à l'un de ses assaillants. Malheureusement pour lui son adversaire était plus rapide et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir cinq doigts se refermèrent; fermes et forts; autour de son poignet. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe.

Mais aucun coup ne vint en retour.

Encore plus surprenant, un silence étrangement épais s'était installé sur la scène. Plus un son ne lui parvenait; plus un mot ou bruit. Il rouvrit les yeux par curiosité, quelques peu inquiet… Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il vit les regards sous le choc de ses pairs posés sur lui- non… Pas sur _lui_ … Ils étaient tous braqués un peu plus loin; sur son poignet dénudé où sa manche retroussée laissait voir sa peau gonflée et distordue par les cicatrices et des marques anciennes.

«Oh putain…»

La prise autour de sa main se retira et le groupe autour de lui s'éloigna de quelques pas comme repoussé par cette vue si insupportable.

«N-Non…»

Le gamer ramena vivement son bras à lui en tremblant.

«A-A… Arrêtez de me regarder!»

Sa respiration s'accéléra; plus difficile plus erratique alors que son cœur tambourinait déjà bien trop fort dans sa pauvre poitrine. Il le savait, c'était bien trop tard maintenant. Tout le monde avait vu les marques sur ses bras. Il recula tout de même, cachant faiblement son bras dans la manche de son pull.

«-Arrêtez de me regarder! A-Arrêtez de me regarder!

-Mec… Calme-toi…»

Le gamer vit une main se tendre vers lui et pâlit brusquement.

«N… NON!»

Il se tourna en poussant un cri et prit la fuite aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il avait froid, malgré les vagues de chaleur qui secouaient son organisme au bord de la rupture tandis que sa vue tournait et se brouillait sans cesse. Une cascade de larmes inonda rapidement son visage rougit. Ses pieds martelaient le sol au rythme d'une course effrénée à travers le hall.

Fuir.

Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Fu

«Hé! Attention!»

En un éclair, le vide apparut sous ses pieds et il se sentit chuter; presque au ralentit. Le vieux vinyle qui décorait le parterre se rapprocha petit à petit avant que son corps ne rentre mollement en collision avec le sol, son pied resté sur la marche se tordant douloureusement. Un cri silencieux lui échappa, suivit de larmes et d'un souffle rapide et saccadé.

«Ç -Ça va mec?»

Le Geek hurla; agitant les bras et les jambes pour éloigner ces formes noires et vaguement humaines qui tentaient de le toucher. Ses tempes pulsaient. Il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique et l'oxygène lui manquer. Petit à petit, les sons autour de lui disparurent derrière un épais bruit blanc impénétrable. Les êtres sombres se noyèrent d'eux même dans un océan d'onyx; accompagnés de toutes sensations.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Plic. Plic. Plic.

Le Geek observa silencieusement les gouttelettes de pluies s'écraser et rouler le long du pare-brise, trop fatigué pour vraiment faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'osait pas bouger son pied gauche. Sa cheville était déjà bien assez enflée comme ça…

«Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des crises de panique?»

A coté de lui le Démon conduisait aussi prudemment que possible à travers l'averse en lui jetant de brefs coups d'œil de temps à autre. Lorsque le gamer avait reprit connaissance il y a une heure, c'était son visage qu'il avait vu penché au dessus de lui… Le surveillant l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et était patiemment resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

«… Des fois… Quand y'a trop de bruit… Ou de monde…»

Lorsque personne n'avait put venir le chercher, le Démon s'était proposé pour le ramener chez lui pendant sa pause. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour exacerber les sentiments du Geek…

«Et tes parents sont au courant? Ça peut devenir très mauvais pour toi ce genre de chose…»

Une bourrasque de vent secoua légèrement le véhicule alors que l'averse redoublait de violence.

«Ils savent… Ils pensent que je fais ça pour l'attention…»

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant l'habitacle avec un grondement long et distant. Le gamer se recroquevilla nerveusement contre la portière.

«-De toute façon je suis rien de plus qu'un accident…

-… Un accident…?»

Le Geek soupira et ferma les yeux, la tête basse. Son interlocuteur se tut à son tour et continua de conduire en silence, son visage éclairé de temps à autre par un éclair lointain. Sa manche était légèrement retombée, laissant voir ces cicatrices qui avaient tant fascinées le Geek. Le regard du gamer les suivit distraitement; serpentant sur une peau pâle vallonnée d'anciennes marques. Elles ressemblaient quelque peu aux siennes… Le même mal-être… La même souffrance…

Mais contrairement à lui -il s'en rendait maintenant compte- ces blessures avaient cherchées à tuer.

«C'est là?»

L'adolescent secoua brièvement la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Reconnaissant l'entrée de son appartement il acquiesça et attendit que le véhicule se gare avant de sortir, boitant légèrement.

«-Ça va aller, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul?

-O-Oui, merci…»

Le Démon sourit un peu, rassuré. Il baissa la fenêtre et s'apprêta à parler lorsque l'orage redoubla brusquement de violence, forçant le Geek à se réfugier sous le porche de l'immeuble avec un cri de surprise. Le jeune gamer entendit le surveillant lui crier rapidement quelque chose à propos de 'prendre du repos' et 'se détendre' en remontant la vitre, avant de partir précipitamment sous l'averse.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Geek alors que l'adolescent regardait la petite voiture bleue disparaître derrière un mur d'eau glacée. Il leva la tête pour observer le ciel; les spirales d'épais nuages gris et noirs; les éclairs de lumière et la pluie intense qui brouillait le paysage urbain…

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois et il se retourna, entra enfin dans l'immeuble et referma la porte derrière lui, bloquant soigneusement l'apocalypse météorologique hors de son univers.

Si seulement il pouvait faire de même avec sa propre apocalypse mentale…


	10. Amanda

«Rhaaa! Putain d'pluie d'merde!»

Le Redneck grogna de frustration en essuyant pour la énième fois la buée sur son pare-brise, son autre main crispée sur le volant de sa camionnette. Avec le mur d'eau qui s'abattait en continue c'est à peine s'il voyait à plus de deux mètres devant lui. Une chance que les autres conducteurs aient déserté la route, sinon il aurait très certainement déjà causé un ou deux accidents…

En temps normal lui aussi serait probablement resté hors de son véhicule; mais aujourd'hui il avait une mission: apporter un dossier important à Jeanne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait une course de ce genre mais chaque fois il en faisait une véritable mission d'état. Il fallait dire aussi que s'il y avait bien une personne dont l'aîné des Sommet voulait gagner et garder la confiance, c'était Jeanne. Bon, c'est vrai, elle était bourrée de tics bizarres. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit. Ni la foule. Ni les lumières trop vives, les feuilles agrafées à droite et regarder les gens dans les yeux, d'ailleurs… Elle rangeait constamment chaque dossier par ordre alphabétique, chaque livre par taille et chaque stylo par couleur.

Mais elle était adorablement gentille. C'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui se fichait de savoir s'il avait un diplôme ou non. Ça changeait de ses parents et de Mathieu…

L'aîné se gara en toute hâte devant la petite maison avant de bondir hors du véhicule et se précipita vers l'entrée, protégeant le petit dossier du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un grondement de tonnerre fit vibrer l'air lorsqu'il atteignit le perron. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il appuya sur la sonnette et entendit un timide 'entrez' avant qu'un autre grondement ne résonne. Il poussa la porte sans se faire attendre et se précipita à l'intérieur.

«Jeanne?»

L'aîné regarda un moment autour de lui avant de voir la jeune femme blottit dans un coin du canapé, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture rose et regardant nerveusement par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers lui en entendant sa voix- avant de sursauter en poussant un couinement lorsqu'un nouveau roulement de tonnerre retentit. L'aîné des Sommet s'approcha et lui tendit le dossier qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante.

«-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? T'as peur de l'orage?

-U-Un peu-!»

Un éclair illumina une nouvelle fois la nuit et Jeanne se recroquevilla sous la couverture par réflexe. Le Redneck soupira. A l'extérieur la pluie avait redoublée d'intensité, si bien qu'il ne voyait même plus son véhicule garé sur le chemin…

«-… Et t'es toute seule? Stéphane est pas là?

-Non… Il a un rendez-vous…»

La jeune femme releva brièvement le drap pour le regarder avant qu'un énième grondement ne fasse trembler les murs de la petite habitation. Jeanne tremblait comme une feuille en couinant de temps à autre sous le regard d'un Redneck visiblement prit au dépourvu. S'il ne rentrait pas au plus vite Mathieu allait encore être infernal avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment partir non plus…

Son honneur de mâle était en jeu! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser seule une pauvre jeune femme sans défenses dans une situation pareille!

Prit d'un élan chevaleresque il s'assit sur le canapé et passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle, la serrant doucement contre lui. Les tremblements de la jeune femme se calmèrent quelques peu et elle redressa timidement la tête pour le regarder, surprise.

«-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu rentre pas chez toi?

-Nan… Ça presse pas, j'peux rester un peu…»

Un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme- avant qu'un autre éclair ne la fasse sursauter. Par réflexe elle se réfugia dans les bras son protecteur-auto-désigné qui sourit niaisement en lui tapotant le dos.

Un preux chevalier à n'en pas douter…

* * *

' _Cause aaall of me_

 _Loves, aaall of you-_

Stéphane tourna la petite mollette de sa radio, cherchant désespérément une bonne chaîne de jazz parmi toutes les chansons pop insipides et les émissions sans intérêts… A l'extérieur, la pluie martelait dangereusement fort la carrosserie de sa petite Smart rouge tandis que les éclairs illuminaient l'habitacle de temps à autre. Il roulait doucement bien sûr (loin de lui l'envie de causer un accident), s'appliquant tant bien que mal à rester de son coté de la route malgré la pluie intense qui masquait toute signalisation.

Quelques grésillements se firent entendre avant qu'un agréable morceau de saxophone ne se joue sur la petite radio. Ses besoins de bonne musique enfin satisfait, le bibliothécaire se rassit un peu plus confortablement dans son siège en chantonnant gaiement. D'ici un petit quart d'heure il serait assis en face de Virus pour un dîner (il l'espérait) galant et l'idée était largement suffisante pour lui faire braver la tempête.

Bon… Certes, il avait regardé en ligne l'établissement où l'étudiant lui avait donné rendez-vous et il n'avait définitivement rien d'un Bocuse (pas de chandelles et encore moins de champagne ce soir)… Mais bon! Qu'à cela ne tienne, un peu de malbouffe une fois dans l'année n'allait pas le tuer.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il tapota doucement le volant en chantonnant. C'était étrange, mais malgré tout les livres qu'il avait encore à enregistrer et ranger à la bibliothèque, les soucis qu'il avait avec les papiers de Jeanne et la tempête qui menaçait d'envoyer sa petite voiture dans le fossé à tout moment, il se sentait bien. Son regard se posa un instant sur les essuie-glaces, suivant leur mouvement saccadé et mécanique alors qu'ils balayaient les litres d'eau tombant sur son pare-brise. Une voiture bleue croisa son chemin et il sourit un peu plus, le peu de solitude qu'il avait put ressentir dissipé par cette brève rencontre. Son regard se posa enfin sur les deux phares en face de lui et son sourire retomba.

Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe.

Stéphane vit ses affaires être propulsées et rebondir dans l'habitacle alors que son corps était difficilement retenu par sa ceinture. Le paysage tourna violement dans sa vision; le ciel à ses pieds; le sol au dessus de sa tête puis inversement; encore et encore. Un craquement retentit alors que des éclats de verre provenant du pare-brise et des vitres en miettes fusaient à travers la voiture en tranchant tout ce qui osait se mettre sur leur passage. Stéphane sentit son front s'enfoncer dans l'airbag avant de rebondir, frappant violemment sa tempe contre la portière. Ses bras et ses jambes soumis aux lois de la gravité bougeaient hors de son contrôle tel les membres d'une poupée de chiffon. Un liquide rouge et chaud s'écoulait de son front ; ses joues son nez ses bras et ses mains en tâchant le tableau de bord et le tissu des sièges. Il aperçut finalement du coin de l'œil le tronc d'un chêne se rapprocher à grande vitesse- puis plus rien.

«Oh mon dieu!»

Un cri déchira la nuit alors qu'une femme sortit en courant de son monstrueux 4x4 noir. Sa robe d'été rouge flotta un bref instant derrière elle alors que ses tongs plongeaient dans l'eau des flaques avec un bruit spongieux. Elle se retourna vers son véhicule et poussa un second hurlement strident.

«Ma voiture!»

Son pare-buffle était complètement rayé et légèrement décroché, son phare droit était en miette et la tôle à l'avant s'était légèrement froissée sous le choc. Amanda serra les poings en fulminant et se tourna vers l'enfoiré qui avait osé abimer son cadeau d'anniversaire avec l'intention ferme de le lui faire payer- avant de voir dans quel état le choc initial l'avait déjà mit.

«Oh… Merde.»

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de sauter dans son 4x4 et démarra. Par réflexe elle remonta le volume de la radio pour se laisser bercer par la voix suave de John Legend et reprit la route sans se retourner. Déjà qu'elle conduisait bourrée au rhum-coco, si en plus on apprenait qu'elle venait de tuer quelqu'un… Adieu les vacances à Barbados!


	11. Rémi sans Famille

«-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez rester boss? Je peux vous ramener, c'est pas un problème.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi. J'vais rester pour la nuit histoire de surveiller que tout aille bien…»

Tatiana soupira avant de sourire légèrement et hocha la tête, avant de monter dans sa Cadillac. Le Patron observa distraitement sa collègue partir sous le mur de pluie avant que l'averse ne le force à rentrer au chaud et au sec. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que pendant une tempête pareille il n'y aurait certes probablement aucun client; mais les profiteurs seraient présents qu'il s'agisse de squatteurs à la recherche d'un abri où de petits malins pensants pouvoirs venir vandaliser l'endroit…

Des pas rapides descendant les escaliers attirèrent son attention et le boss se tourna pour se trouver face au Gothique. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et il observa le jeune adulte ramasser tout les récipients qui lui tombaient sous la main avant de remonter en toute hâte à l'étage.

«-Ça va gamin?, appela-t-il, T'as besoin d'aide?

-Non-! Ah-! Merde!»

Un bruit sec retentit à l'étage suivit d'une autre nuée d'exclamations. Le Patron secoua la tête en soupirant et décida finalement de gravir les marches pour rejoindre les chambres. Il arpenta silencieusement les couloirs, écoutant les roulements du tonnerre et la pluie tomber contre les vitres un moment avant de se diriger vers une chambre d'où émanait des bribes d'activités. Il fut alors accueillit par la scène étrange d'une douzaine de pots à crayons, casseroles et verres disposés à travers la pièce pour récolter la pluie s'écoulant à travers le plafond percé alors qu'un Gothique paniqué s'activait à aligner chaque récipient avec les fuites.

«T'es vraiment sûr que t'as pas besoin d'aide, hein?» ricana sarcastiquement l'homme en noir en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le Gothique se redressa et soupira avec agacement avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit, fatigué.

«-Alors c'est là qu'tu vis… C'est pas vraiment un 3 étoiles…

-Je sais, merci! Mais c'est déjà mieux que la cave où j'ai grandit…» grommela le sataniste.

Le Patron s'installa sur le matelas à son tour et tira son paquet de cigarette hors de sa poche. Il sentit les draps remuer légèrement et le jeune adulte se redresser avant de tendre la main pour réclamer un bâtonnet de nicotine.

«-Tu t'fais pas chier toi…, lança le Patron en lui tendant une cigarette.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. C'est pas moi qui me suit incrusté dans votre chambre, _boss_ …»

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un ton particulièrement suave qui surprit l'homme en noir- avant de le faire sourire.

«-Je rêve où t'essaie d'me draguer?

-Mh… Peut-être…»

Le Gothique alluma sa cigarette avant de se pencher pour presser l'embout embrasé à celle du Patron, l'enflammant à son tour.

«C'est toujours bien d'être dans les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un de haut placé…»

Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler un nuage de fumée.

«T'es tellement pessimiste et dramatique qu'on dirait un sketch tu sais…»

Le jeune adulte ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'allonger sur le vieux matelas en inhalant les vapeurs nicotineuses. Un roulement de tonnerre distant gronda et la pluie à l'extérieur se déchaîna de nouveau.

«-… T'as parlé d'avoir grandis dans une cave tout à l'heure, c'était du sarcasme?

-Si seulement…»

Le Gothique se redressa et se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre et soupira.

«Au point où j'en suis…»

Il observa la pluie dehors un instant, avant de poser son front contre la vitre.

«Quand je suis né, mes parents ne gagnaient pas assez pour élever un enfant mais ça ne les a pas empêché d'avoir déjà eu cinq marmots avant moi. Je me souviens plus de grand-chose… Je crois que ma mère me battait; plus que ses autres enfants en tout cas; que mon père n'était jamais à la maison et que mes frères les plus âgés étaient un peu _trop_ proches de moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…»

Le Patron se leva, silencieux, et s'approcha du jeune homme.

«Ma mère a dut commencée à me vendre quand j'avais 4 ou 5 ans à ses… 'Amis'. Elle me gardait à la cave pour que ses clients puissent profiter de moi plus facilement. Quand j'en suis enfin sortit, c'était seulement pour me retrouver enfermé dans une chambre à l'étage et servir d'esclave sexuel à tout les pédophiles du coin. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Plusieurs fois… Mais j'ai survécu, malheureusement. Quand j'avais 10 ans mon père est revenu à la maison. J'avais un tout petit espoir qu'il m'aide, mais non. Lui aussi il m'a… Utilisé… Il m'a tout fait… Tout ce qui lui est passé par la tête…»

D'une main pâle le Gothique retira son t-shirt en courbant le dos, révélant de longues et profondes cicatrices qui couraient depuis ses épaules et disparaissaient sous sa ceinture, s'arrêtant probablement au niveau de ses fesses.

«J'ai réussit à m'enfuir un an plus tard, quand mon frère avait oublié de fermer la porte. Je suis partit sans me retourner, sans aucun regret... J'ai passé deux ans à la rue en dormant sous les ponts et dans des gares. Pour me faire de l'argent j'ai dut offrir mes 'services' dans les toilettes d'un bar, soir après soir… Jusqu'à ce qu'un client prenne pitié de moi. C'était le gérant de cette maison close. Il m'a ramené ici; et la suite vous la connaissez…»

Le Patron observa le dos nu qui se courbait devant lui; cette peau pâle et délicieuse zébrée de longues lignes épaisses. Il tendit la main et traça l'une d'elle doucement, la pulpe de son index glissant délicatement de manière parallèle à sa colonne vertébrale. Le Gothique frémit légèrement lorsqu'une main chaude remonta la courbe de son dos et pressa ses avant-bras contre la vitre glacée couverte de buée.

«J'ai l'impression de plus rien ressentir… Je devrais probablement mépriser mes parents pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait traverser; être terrifié par tout ce qui touche au sexe… Mais je ressens rien contre eux. Et pour le sexe… C'est ma seule compétence 'utile'.»

L'homme en noir caressa sa peau fine avant de glisser ses doigts sur son épaule puis sa joue et enfin sous son menton.

«Je suis mort à l'intérieur…»

Un souffle chaud balaya sa nuque et son épaule délicatement et le Gothique ferma les yeux, un léger frisson parcourant son échine. Le pouce du Patron frotta doucement contre sa joue alors que le criminel passait son autre bras autour de sa taille. La pluie martelait contre la vitre, provocant de minuscules vibrations qui se répercutaient dans son corps alors que le bruit du tonnerre le secouait jusqu'à ses tripes. Une larme unique roula lentement le long de sa joue.

«Je sais même plus ce que c'est que de vivre…»

Il y eut un cours silence avant que la main du Patron ne se retire pour venir rejoindre sa jumelle autour de sa taille. Il tira doucement le gigolo contre lui, englobant sa carrure frêle et maigre dans la sienne plus large et robuste.

«Alors va falloir que quelqu'un t'apprenne…»

Le Gothique tourna la tête vers lui, quelque peu surpris.

«On t'as déjà embrassé?»

Un éclair illumina le sourire étonnement doux de l'homme en noir alors qu'il relâchait doucement la taille du sataniste. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face, surpris par sa question.

«-Si on… Quoi…?, murmura-t-il confus.

-Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà embrassé?, répéta le Patron, Un vrai baiser j'veux dire, pas juste te bouffer la bouche…»

Le jeune adulte sembla hésiter un instant avant de murmurer un 'non' timide; poussant le criminel à s'approcher à nouveau. Il posa une main au creux de son dos, l'autre venant effleurer la joue de son cadet qui ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Il se pencha légèrement, laissant son souffle chaud caresser délicatement les lèvres face à lui avant de fermer l'espace qui les séparait, poussant doucement le gigolo contre la vitre. Un long frisson remonta le dos du jeune Gothique alors que la fraîcheur du verre contre sa peau contrastait avec la douce chaleur caressant ses lèvres. Il emmêla ses doigts dans le tissu noir de la chemise du Patron en frémissant lorsqu'une main descendit dans son cou. Il savoura chaque secondes; chaque sensations de ce baiser pour lui si unique jusqu'à ce qu' _hélas_ le Patron ne finisse par se reculer, souriant en coin légèrement.

«J'vais t'apprendre à vivre gamin…»

Il posa sa main contre le visage du sataniste qui y pressa sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

«J'vais t'apprendre à ma manière.»


End file.
